The Lost Child
by sparkle-2oo3
Summary: *Chapter 9 Added* Phoebe and Cole finally learn the truth!
1. The Dream

Phoebe tossed and turned uncomfortably in her bed. She couldn't sleep, and she hadn't slept in days.

"What's wrong?" Cole rubbed his eyes wearily and placed an arm around his wife.

"The dream again. It's in black and white, what if it's--"

"It's not a premonition, you don't get those at night when you're sleeping. You've just got to relax. If not you, for the baby." Cole reached his arm around Phoebe's waist and rubbed her protruding belly.

"I know, I know." Phoebe sat up completely and felt over the bed for her slippers. "I'm going to get some water. Go back to sleep." Cole smiled at his wife and rolled over, preparing to fall asleep. Phoebe walked rather silently across the hardwood floors of their large penthouse. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a small glass of water. She drank it all in one fell swoop. She placed the glass carefully in the sink then seated herself in one of the bar stools. She placed her head in her hands then proceeded to rest her head on the bar. She stayed like that for a moment, thinking about her dream. It was the same one every night, the one that made her wake up in a cold sweat. She couldn't tell Cole what it was about, she had to lie because in the dream, Cole was what she was afraid of. In the dream their baby boy was born. Phoebe held him in her arms and ran. He sisters were gone, Leo was gone, she was totally alone except for the small child in her arms. He cried a little but other than that was utterly silent. Phoebe ran furiously but it was no use, he was too fast. Cole approached them quickly along with another man. Both men asked for the baby. Phoebe was against a wall, she had nowhere to go. Cole reached for the child but rather than grabbing the baby, a ball of fire escaped from his hand turning the baby to ash. Phoebe always woke up then. The dream terrified her; most of all because she didn't think it was a dream. It felt like premonition and it looked like a premonition. Phoebe rose from the stool and crept quietly to the nursery Cole had fashioned. It was green with trains lining the top edges of the wall. Phoebe walked over to a large wooden rocking chair and sat down. She placed her hand on her stomach and rocked gently.

"Don't worry sweetie, no one will get you, mommy won't let them."

The next morning Cole was surprised to find Phoebe's half of the bed empty. He got up quickly and searched the house. He found her asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery. He walked over to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"You awake baby?" Cole brushed the hair away from her squinting eyes. Phoebe yawned weakly.

"What time is it?"

"Almost six. I've got to get ready for work. Are you okay?" Cole helped Phoebe out of the rocker.

"Yeah, I'm going to make some breakfast, do you want something?" 

"Whatever." Cole kissed Phoebe again and headed towards the bedroom for a shower.

Phoebe dressed quickly and cooked a small batch of scrambled eggs. They ate quickly and Cole prepared to leave.

"Are you working today?" Cole sorted his files into his briefcase and looked up at Phoebe waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, I have to finish this weeks column."

"Just try not to overextend yourself, okay?" Cole walked over to Phoebe and kissed her tenderly. He then wrapped one arm around her waist and lowered his head to her round stomach. He lifted up her shirt and kissed her naked belly. Immediately, Phoebe was in another world. It was the dream, but it was different. They were at the manor, her sisters, Leo, Cole, and Phoebe. Cole was apart from them, holding a knife menacingly. A third man appeared, he was dressed in white, and he asked for the baby. Cole, angered by the mans request stabbed him in the stomach, then hurled a fireball at Piper and Paige. He hit Piper in the neck; she fell to the floor motionless. Leo rushed over to her, as did Paige, leaving Phoebe and Cole to face each other.

"Give me the baby Phoebe. I must raise him as he should be raised. He is evil, he has to know that." Cole walked towards Phoebe confidently, and Phoebe backed away. Cole raised his hand and called the baby to him. The baby floated out of Phoebe's hands and into Cole's arms. "That was too easy Phoebe." Phoebe lunged towards Cole but was met with equal resistance on Cole's side. The third man, the man in white rose from the floor and grabbed the child from Cole.

"I will protect him witch." Phoebe nodded as if to silently agree. The man in white was about to orb out when Cole shot him a fireball, burning the man and their son." A loud 'NO' escaped Phoebe's mouth as she reached for her child, who remained as nothing but a pile of ash.

"Oops" Cole said maliciously with a sly grin on his face. Phoebe snapped out of the premonition. She was cold and clammy and somehow she was on the couch.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Cole was hovering above her with a damp rag in his hand. He appeared worried.

"I'm...I'm fine." She sat up quickly.

"I'm not going to work today and neither are you." Cole put his arm around her.

"Yes you are. Listen, Cole I'm fine. Really. I'm just a little tired that's all. I'm going to bed now, okay?" Cole looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure that's all it is. You didn't have a premonition did you?"

"No, I just blacked out for a minute. Really Cole, I'm okay." Cole, after putting his wife to bed, reluctantly went to work. Phoebe immediately sat up and went to the manor; she needed to see her sisters.


	2. Goodbye Baby

"So Cole killed the man and your son?" Paige looked at her sister curiously.

"Yes, do you think it was a premonition?" Phoebe looked towards Piper and Leo for input. Piper calmly took a bit of an apple.

"Cole's not evil anymore Phoebe. He just wouldn't do that."

"The weird thing is, while I was in the premonition I saw a calendar, and according to the calendar Cole will kill my baby today."

"Your baby's not born yet Phoebe. How can he kill it if it's not born?" Questioned Paige.

"I don't know." Phoebe was restless for the rest of the day. She eventually fell asleep on the couch. When she woke up the sun had set and had been replaced by the full moon. "Oh shit." She sat up quickly and headed towards the door. She had to get home. She couldn't let Cole know she had left the penthouse.

"Phoebe, where are you going?" Paige emerged from around a corner.

"I've got to get home, I don't want Cole to come looking for me." Phoebe opened the front door and was face to face with Cole.

"Phoebe, you scared the crap out of me. I got home and you weren't there." Cole let himself into the house and closed the door behind him. Phoebe backed away cautiously. "Why'd you leave the penthouse?" Cole walked into the living room and took off his coat.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" Piper along with Leo joined them in the living room.

"He came here to find Phoebe." Paige answered for Cole. Phoebe looked around the room, it was just as it had been in her premonition, it was happening. Suddenly, out of nowhere the man in white appeared.

"Piper, Paige." Phoebe walked backwards until she felt her sisters outreached arms. "He's going to kill my baby." Phoebe said looking at Cole.

"Me? Phoebe, I would never hurt our son." Cole walked towards Phoebe who instinctively backed away.

"I will protect him witch." Said the man in white. This was different than her premonition, and because it was, Phoebe didn't know whom to trust.

"Who are you?" Cole asked turning towards the man.

"I am here to protect your son from you." The man in white said a small incantation in Latin. A burst of light shot from the mans hands and hit Phoebe hard in the stomach.

"Phoebe!" Piper and Paige kneeled over their sister, unsure of what to do or who to trust.

"Piper, what do we do?" Paige looked at Piper but Piper remained silent. The man in white said another incantation and Phoebe began to scream.

"What are you doing to her?!" screamed Paige.

"I'm saving her child, I won't hurt her." The man in white spoke calmly as he raised his arms uniformly.

"Like hell you won't, she's screaming in pain right now. You ARE hurting her." Paige attempted to use her powers on the mysterious man but they were blocked and deflected back towards her. Once her own electrical orb hit her she fell square on the ground. Suddenly, Phoebe opened her eyes. Her stomach began to glow and suddenly shrink. Soon, it was back to its regular size.

"Where's my baby?" Phoebe looked around; she was in a state of panic.

"He's right here." The man in white lifted up a naked child with dark black ringlets and crisp blue eyes. "He's mine now."

"You bastard." Cole sent a fireball towards the man, forgetting he held his son. Phoebe let out a startled 'NO'. Piper jumped in front of the man and Cole, she was then struck down by Cole's fireball. Piper, like Paige, lay motionless on the ground. The man in white then transformed himself into a dark haired, gray-eyed human in ragged clothing.

"Stupid witches. And Balthazor or is it Cole now? I would have expected better from you." The man smirked and laughed a little.

"You'll never see him again. Bye bye." Before Cole could react the man he had orbed out.

"LEO" Phoebe cried. Leo appeared and within minutes had all three witches back in their feet. Cole sat dazed on the couch. Phoebe approached him while the other witches tried to find their mystery demon in the book of shadows.

"I'm--" Phoebe started.

"Sorry, you're sorry. You honestly thought I would kill my own son intentionally?"

"You almost did Cole, if Piper hadn't jumped in front of you--"  
"The fireball would have been deflected, he had a barrier around him Phoebe, I wouldn't have hurt him. I can't believe you think so little of me." Cole stood up but was stopped when Phoebe grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave, Cole please." Phoebe looked up at him pathetically.

"I'm going to find my son." He released himself from her grasp and left the manor. Phoebe curled up on one end of the couch and cried, just cried.


	3. Trapped

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own charmed, nor do I own Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Cole, Leo, or any of the original characters that may be mentioned in my fanfic.

A/N Sorry if the relationship between Phoebe and Cole isn't as strong as some would like it to be but the tension between the two, the unresolved issues between them, even the mistrust will come into play later in the story.

And on with the show...

*Roughly Ten Years Later*

"Phoebe, will you check on Melinda for me?" Piper called up the stairs to Phoebe who was in the attic studying the Book of Shadows.

"Yeah sure Piper." Phoebe closed the book and rubbed her eyes wearily. She had been looking in the book for days in a row, trying to find the whereabouts of a demon that had been haunting the manor for the past week. Phoebe made her way down the stairs to the nursery where Melinda, the nearly one-year-old daughter of Piper and Leo, slept. Phoebe was surprised to find the baby awake. Melinda was standing attentively in her crib. She was pretty and had many of Leo's features. She had light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes; she was a very lovely baby. Phoebe tried not to let the sight of a child disturb her, but still every time she looked at Melinda she saw her un-named son. She had looked for him for years to no avail; he was gone. She and Cole had become distant and eventually divorced. They saw each other from time to time. Leo often called Cole in when dealing with powerful demons. Cole seemed to be the only person that could dent them. Phoebe picked Melinda up and took her downstairs.

(Meanwhile, far from the manor...)

"Corinne, what the hell are you doing?" A tall man with choppy brown hair and a confident saunter approached a girl of about fifteen. The girl had been blindfolded. She dropped the sword she had been holding and removed the blindfold from her head. Her dark brown hair hung loosely around her face. She brushed her hair behind her ears with her hand.

"What the hell are you talking about Raff?" The girl stood confidently even as Rafferty approached her.

"You call that a workout? You didn't even come close to hitting your targets."

"I'm tired, we've been working all day. I need a break."

"You'll get a break when you actually work. Go again." The girl reluctantly placed the blindfold back over her eyes and reached for the sword. "No sword this time. And where the hell is Gabriel?"

In another room, a boy, a little older than ten-years of age brushed the dirt from his clothes. He was dressed in baggy jeans that were now covered in dirt, and a red sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. He had just finished his outdoor exercises and the dirt had clung to his once clean outfit. His dark brown hair was partially matted down with sweat. He removed his sweater in attempts to cool down. He heard footsteps and his brilliant blue eyes focused on the figure that was entering the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rafferty walked over to the boy and pulled him up off the ground. "We've got a lot to cove and not a lot of time. I can't have you messing around."

"I just finished training outside, I was taking a break. Cool down Rafferty." Gabriel released himself from Rafferty's strong grip and headed towards the door.

"You will not talk to me like that. I took you in off the streets when you were nothing. I trained you; I molded you into who you are today. All I ask for are a few favors every once in awhile, a little help." He grabbed the boy by the arm so they were facing one another. "The next time you want a break, ask me." He poked the boy hardly in the chest. "Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Gabriel, or Gabe as he was often referred to, glared at Rafferty before heading to the training room to join Cori. They trained on into the evening. Eventually the kids, weary from over-exertion, headed off to bed. They had trained all day for Rafferty's "big surprise". He had been taunting them with it for weeks. They had lied for him before, stole for him before, even killed for him before, Rafferty promised this next job would be bigger than all of the others. Gabriel hated it all. He hated lying, stealing, but most of all, he hated the killing. He had killed six witches in his short life. Cori had killed a whopping seventeen. Neither of them was happy with the direction of their lives, but they were powerless to change them. Rafferty was an extremely powerful demon that controlled every aspect of their lives. Once in their small, shared room the two bedded down for the night.

"Cori, what do you think he's going to have us do?" Gabriel rolled over in his bed so he was facing Cori.

"I don't know Gabe." She rubber her eyes weakly. Her arms were sore from their extensive workouts.

"Do you think it'll be bad?"

"Probably."

"Will we have to kill someone?" Gabriel was a powerful child, with the powers of a witch along with those of a demon; he was, however, still a child. And like most children, Gabriel was fearful and vulnerable.

"Maybe. Probably. I'll take care of it, okay? Don't worry about it."

"We should leave."

"We've talked about this before Gabriel."

"I know, but it could work. Really, it could. All we would have to--" Gabriel was cut of by a discontented Cori.

"No. Listen, it won't work. It sounds all fine and dandy now but it won't work. Whatever you're thinking won't work. He'll find us and punish us, probably worse than he ever has before. One day, when we're strong enough, we'll try to leave. But not today. Okay kid?" Cori was now sitting erect and looking over at Gabriel seriously.

"Fine. I guess." They said goodnight to one another and went to sleep.

For the next few weeks Gabriel and Corinne trained harder than ever. They were constantly over worked and exhausted. Rafferty kept them motivated with the promise of a better life. He said once this next job was done, they would have whatever they wanted. They didn't quite understand him, nor did they believe him. What they wanted, and they wanted it desperately, was to get away from Rafferty, their evil gatekeeper. They realized, however, that Rafferty would never give them up without a fight, especially Gabriel. There was something about the dark haired, bright-eyed boy that Rafferty valued above all else, though neither Cori nor Gabriel could pinpoint exactly what it was.


	4. The Witches

Back at the manor the witches were preparing for the battle to beat all battles. They had gotten a heads up from the elders that warned a powerful demonic presence getting ever closer to the witches. They were in the attic staring at the pages of the Book of Shadows whilst simultaneously mixing potions together.

"So who exactly are we looking for?" Paige said as she flipped another page.

"A demon." Piper answered without looking up.

"Well gee sis, that's so helpful. Now I know exactly what I'm looking for." Paige said sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm Paige." Said Phoebe as she entered the attic.

"Phoebe, where have you been?" Piper stopped what she was doing and looked at Phoebe.

"I've been talking to Leo."

"Why didn't he come up here and talk to all of us?" Paige questioned

"It was, uh, kind of personal." Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe quizzically. "They got some information from Cole about the demon."

"I thought Cole helping the elders didn't bother you anymore?" Paige asked

"Paige!" Piper said shortly trying to correct her younger sister.

"No, Piper it's okay. It's not Cole that's bothering me, it's--" A loud crash interrupted Phoebe. Out of the cloud of dust a figure appeared. "It's him."

"Oh my God, it's the demon that took--" Paige didn't need to continue, they all knew. It was the demon that took Phoebe's son all those years ago.

"Who are you?" Piper asked the demon.

"What? You don't remember me? I find that hard to believe witch." The demon took a step towards the three witches. Suddenly, Cole orbed into the attic.

"Cole? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Balthazor. How the mighty have fallen." The demon stared menacingly at Cole and began to saunter towards him.

"Finn. I know what you're up to, so do the elders."

"The elders? Do you really think the elders are any concern of mine?"

"What is he doing here?" Asked Paige irritably

"I am here my dear as a warning to stay away unless you want to die, and unless you want everyone you love to die. The demon I work under is ready to strike and he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants." Finn finished his speech and prepared to orb out.

"Where's my son?!" Phoebe shouted frantically. The others looked at her strangely. They realized that she missed her child, but still, she hadn't mentioned him in years.

"Your son?" Finn chuckled, "You'll know soon enough." Before any of them could react Finn was gone. The witches along with Cole and Leo were left dazed.

"Where did he go?" Asked Phoebe meekly. "Where is he?"

"We'll find him sweetie. We will." Piper and Paige walked over to Phoebe and embraced her tightly trying to ease her pain.

More days passed, soon that magical night was upon them. Rafferty was busy gathering a large ensemble of largely built demons. The demons were his frontrunners; Gabriel and Corinne were his secret weapon. They'd been training for days on end, working their powers until they could stand them no longer. Corinne watched Rafferty grind Gabriel until all he could do at night was collapse on the floor. She hated it, so she had secretly devised a plan for them to escape. She wouldn't tell Gabriel, not yet, not until they were there.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Cori asked Rafferty impatiently as she tied her shoes. She had dressed casually, dressed for a fight. She was wearing a baggy hooded sweatshirt and baggy jeans, which were sure not to get in her way. Gabriel soon emerged from his room is similar pants along with his classic white t-shirt. He grabbed a red zip up hooded sweatshirt from the rack and zipped it up to his neck.

"They are going to distract the witches." Rafferty said.

"But what are WE going to do?" Cori asked again.

"You and Gabriel are going to get this witch..." He showed them a picture of Phoebe "away from the others. Then, you will taker her heart."

"Her heart?" Gabriel looked at Rafferty, a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Yes Gabe, her heart. Is something the matter?" His tone was harsh and short, which made Gabriel back away defensively. Rafferty sauntered over towards Gabriel and cupped his small chin in his hand. "You, my boy, are the key." Rafferty ruffled Gabriel's dark hair and walked towards a large group of rather angry looking demons.

"Cori, do you know what he wants that heart for?"

"I wish I did kid, I wish I did." Cori motioned for Gabriel to follow her, and together they trailed Rafferty.

"We don't know what they're planning Leo, I think I have the right to be a little panicked!" Piper yelled as she descended the staircase and walked towards the kitchen where Paige was busy brewing potions.

"I just think you need to calm down a little, for Melinda." Leo followed Piper closely until they reached the kitchen.

"That's why I'm panicking Leo, because of Melinda. What if that demon comes back? What if he brings more demons into the house?"

"Do you want me orb her out?"

"I don't know Leo. I want her where I can see her. So no, I don't I guess." Piper looked towards Paige, "How's it coming?"

"Okay. I've got three vanquishing potions for three different types of demons. Since we don't know what we're facing, I can't get any more specific."

"Where's Phoebe?" Asked Piper.

"She's in the living room talking to Cole." Paige answered without looking up.

"Alone? Is she okay with that?" Leo asked.

"I guess, she asked to talk to him." Paige answered again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cole asked

"Cole I really don't want to talk to you about...about me. I asked you in here to talk about that demon, about Finn. Who is he?"

"He's just a messenger."

"Of who Cole? Come on help me out here." Phoebe stood up irritably.

"I don't know, no one does. He's powerful, and he's backed by powerful, powerful powers." Cole stood up and attempted to get closer to Phoebe, who likewise tried to get away from him.

"Cole, not now. It's not the time."

"I don't get it Phoebe. I forgave you for your lack of trust in me. Why are you still afraid of me? You know I'm not evil." Before she could answer a figure emerged from a cloud of black smoke.

"I told you I'd be back." Finn said mockingly.

"Piper, Paige, Leo, get in here!" Phoebe yelled. "Bring the potions!"

"Potions? How quaint. To bad you won't get very far with those." Finn said something in Latin and within moments nearly twenty demons had filled the room.

"Oh God." Said a panicked Phoebe. "This sucks." From the crowd Rafferty emerged. Cole immediately recognized him.

"Rafferty, I should have known you had something to do with this." Cole stepped forward but was stopped by Phoebe who shook her head and mouthed, 'don't'.

"You should have but you didn't, and within days I will control the world. Good will be demolished and evil will prevail. There's nothing you can do to stop me." Rafferty spoke softly to the other demons that prepared to attack the witches. Within seconds total chaos had erupted. The witches, with the help of Leo and Cole, orbed to the nursery, grabbed Melinda, then orbed up to the attic.

"Not to panic anybody, but we don't have enough potion for that many demons." Paige bit her lip nervously. Meanwhile downstairs, Rafferty ordered the demons to split the witches up so the kids could kill the witch and take her heart. Rafferty snapped his fingers and Gabriel and Corinne appeared.

"You know what to do?" Rafferty looked at Cori who nodded. He then turned towards Gabriel who looked towards the door. "Gabriel, you know what to do?" Gabriel didn't say anything. Rafferty was getting angry. He grabbed Gabriel up by the neck. Gabriel's legs were left dangling in the air. "Do you know what to do?"

"Yes, yes!" Gabriel whimpered. Rafferty dropped the boy on the ground.

"Good, then go to it." Rafferty snapped his fingers and orbed out. Cori led Gabriel up the stairs in the same direction the herd of demon had gone.

"Cori, I have a bad feeling, I don't want to do this."

"I know Gabe, don't worry, I have it all worked out. We're leaving, forever."

"How?"

"The witches." Cori walked confidently up the stairs with Gabriel trailing close behind.


	5. Gone In A Flash

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed!

Sorry it has taken awhile for an update, I've been out of town. Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews, keep them coming! 

"What do we do?" Phoebe high kicked a demon that went sailing out the attic window. "One down..."

"Keep fighting!" Piper blew one up with her powers. Leo had gone, taking Melinda with him. Cori and Gabriel crept silently up the last few stares and peered into the open door.

"Which one are we supposed to kill?" Whispered Gabriel

"That one, with the blue shirt." Cori pointed to Phoebe.

"She looks different than in the picture, prettier." Gabriel mused. Cori led Gabriel into the room. With a swoosh of her hand she had knocked everyone to the floor. The witches and Cole looked up; they were more than surprised to see two children standing in the doorway.

"What now?" whispered Gabriel to Cori.

"Just follow my lead." Before either of them could speak any further, the demons had risen, and the fighting had resumed. Gabriel, without warning, moaned in sudden pain. "What's wrong?" asked Cori, worried.

"He knows something's wrong. He knows we're planning something. Please hurry Cori it hurts so bad." Gabriel rubbed his temples in a meager attempt to lessen the pain. Cori instinctively put her plan into high gear. She left Gabriel at the door and made her way through the dust and demons. She saw Phoebe and lunged towards her. Cori stretched her hand towards Phoebe and a string of light shot out. The light entered Phoebe's head and Phoebe fell to the floor. Cori caught sight of Cole who noticed Phoebes fall and was making his way towards her. Cori dropped a slip of paper on the floor and quickly levitated Phoebe to the door where Gabriel was waiting.

"Gabriel, orb, NOW!" Cori yelled. Gabriel grabbed Phoebe's hand and Cori's hand and together the three orbed out of the room.

"What just happened?" asked Paige while killing one of the few remaining demons.

"I don't know. Did those kids just kidnap Phoebe?" Piper questioned confused. Paige shrugged while stabbing the last demon in the chest.

Gabriel and Cori orbed Phoebe to an empty warehouse just outside of San Francisco. They tied her to a chair and temporarily bound her powers. Once they had orbed out, the pain in Gabriel's head had stopped.

"What exactly are we going to do with her?" Gabriel asked as he sat down on the hard cement floor.

"I left a note."

"A note? Like a ransom note?" Gabriel looked surprised

"I guess. It basically told them to kill Rafferty or we would kill Phoebe."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Cori, I don't want to kill anybody." Gabriel stood up and paced nervously around the room. Cori ignored his comment and sat down on the floor across from Phoebe. "So we just wait here?" Asked Gabriel, a little confused.

"Yep."

"No offense Cori, but this plan of yours sucks." Gabriel joined Cori on the floor.

"I know, it was a little last minute."

"How do we know Rafferty won't find us?"

"We don't. We just have to hope he doesn't." Cori stood up and walked over to a dusty window. She stood there for a moment and gazed at the approaching evening. The sun was just beginning to set and the moon was barely visible. "At least we're free."

"For the moment." Added Gabe, joining Cori at the window.

The second the children had orbed out of the attic, the demons the sisters had not yet vanquished, disappeared, leaving the witches and Cole staring around the room in awe.

"Was that the demon attack the elders were talking about?" Paige asked confused. "It wasn't that bad. Sure there were a lot of demons but they weren't anything that special."

"No. There was more, something was supposed to happen that didn't. Those children were supposed to do something. They didn't follow his plan." Cole said brushing the dust from his pants.

"How do you know that?" Asked Piper

"Rafferty, the demon that was here earlier, worked with me before the old Source was vanquished. He's too smart and powerful to come up with such a disorganized plan. He sounded so sure of himself, he wouldn't be so cocky if he wasn't sure his plan would work." Cole replied

"So what was his plan?" Paige asked. Leo, along with Melinda, orbed into the attic.

"Phoebe. He was going to kill Phoebe." Leo answered while handing Melinda to Piper.

"Why?" Asked Piper

"He was going to extract Phoebe's heart--"

"How?" Interrupted Paige

"Those kids, somehow he was going to use them to take out her heart. The elders aren't quite sure on the specifics, but basically with the heart he was going to kill you two and by doing that overthrow all good in the universe." Leo finished.

"Oh right." Said Paige sarcastically, "I should have thought of that."

"So why did those kids take Phoebe?" Asked Cole impatiently.

"We don't know, not even Rafferty does." Said Leo shrugging. As if responding to a hidden call, Rafferty appeared.

"Where are my kids?" Rafferty asked angrily.

"Where is my sister?" Questioned Piper with just as much anger in her voice as Rafferty had had.

"Hey Piper, check this out?" Paige had been absorbed in a small slip of paper she found on the floor.

"I'm a little busy Paige." Said Piper harshly

"Piper it's a note from those kids. They want us to kill that demon, otherwise they'll kill Phoebe." Paige looked up from the note and glanced over at the smirking demon.

"You're going to kill me? I'd like to see you try." Rafferty crossed his arms menacingly. "I'll make a deal with you witches. You help me get back my kids and I'll help you get your sister from them. They will kill her, don't doubt that."

"No." Said Cole without a moments pause. "We'll get her back on our own."

"Fine, I'll find her first though and I will kill her and fulfill my plan." Before Cole could shoot a fireball at him, he had disappeared. 


	6. Getting To Know You

This chapter has a cliffhanger ending, sorry. I promise to update soon though. Thank you all again for you nice reviews. For those of you who haven't reviewed, please do. Reviews and feedback in general give me the inspiration to continue.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own charmed.

Back in the warehouse, Cori and Gabe were growing restless. At least two hours had gone by and no news had come from either the remaining Charmed Ones or from Rafferty. Cori had slumped down in a corner and drifted off to sleep. Gabriel remained motionless, staring out the open window. He enjoyed the feeling of the crisp wind on his face, blowing his hair back and exposing his usually covered forehead. He had been standing there in such a daze that he had not noticed Phoebe's slight movements. The effects of Cori's mind powers were wearing off and she slowly began to open her eyes. She tried to sweep a dark strand of hair out of her face but her arms were restrained. She looked around the room frantically trying to get a lock on where she was, however, nothing looked familiar. She turned her head around as far as her neck would allow, she saw a small figure hunched in a corner and another, standing erect by an open window.

"Um, hello?" Said Phoebe weakly, she wanted to be cautious since she didn't know with who or what she was dealing with. The figure by the window turned towards Phoebe sharply and began walking towards her, almost cautiously. "Who are you?" Asked Phoebe quietly. As the figure, now distinguishable as a boy, walked towards her, her eyes focused more on his distinctive physical traits. He looked about nine or ten. He had dark brown hair that hung loosely around his soft round face. His eyes were a deep shade of forest green, a shade of green that Phoebe had only noticed in one other person, Cole. The boy looked nervous or maybe scared, it was hard to tell.

"My name's Gabriel. You're Phoebe?" He was now standing directly in front of her, his head tilted to the side a little. His clothes were terribly tattered and up close Phoebe could see smudges of dirt on his otherwise rosy-peach face.

"Yeah, I'm Phoebe. So Gabriel, why am I here?" Phoebe shuffled around uncomfortably in the wooden chair.

"Are you comfortable?" Gabe asked with genuine concern.

"No, these ropes are a little restrictive."

"If I take them off you have to promise not to try anything." Gabe moved closer towards the chair and prepared to untie the ropes surrounding Phoebe.

"Deal." Gabe hesitated for a moment knowing that Cori would not approve. He looked over at Cori, she was still sleeping, snoring a little even, she wouldn't have to know. Gabe quickly untied the ropes and backed away from Phoebe instinctively. Phoebe stretched her arms and her legs then walked over to the window. "You never answered my question Gabriel. Why am I here?" Phoebe turned away from the window and looked at Gabe.

"It was her idea." Said Gabe, motioning towards Cori. "She left a note for your sisters telling them to kill Rafferty or..."

"Or?"

"Or we would kill you." Phoebe looked at the boy for a moment. She couldn't tell if he was actually capable of murder or not. He looked innocent enough, and he didn't have that air about him that many powerful demons possessed.

"Okay." Phoebe turned back towards the window. "Where are we?" She asked, almost under her breath.

"Do you think they'll do it, kill him that is?" Gabe asked ignoring her initial question.

"No, they'll come here first." Phoebe turned back towards Gabe, and then sat down on the cement floor. "So how old are you Gabe? Can I call you that?" Gabe nodded and joined Phoebe on the floor.

"I'm ten." Ten? Phoebe thought, so young to be involved in all of this. Gabe fiddled with his hands nervously.

"Are you scared of something?" Asked Phoebe.

"Him. He'll find us, he always does." Gabe wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Who?"

"Rafferty."

"Is he your dad?"

"No."

"Uncle? Brother?--"

"Guardian I guess. I've been living with him since I was little, I don't remember any other life." Phoebe looked into Gabe's familiar eyes. He was miserable, she could see that. What she couldn't see was an evil demon. Nowhere in that child could Phoebe sense evil or hate or any other negative emotion. He was just alone and scared. In the corner, across the room Cori stirred. She opened her eyes and was startled if not shocked to see Phoebe untied, sitting comfortably on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Cori shouted angrily, rising from the floor.

"She was uncomfortable." Gabriel said meekly, also rising from the floor.

"I don't care, she could kill both of us. Is that what you want?" Phoebe watched as the two bickered. She sensed something different in the girl, a great potential for evil, one that was clearly lacking in Gabriel. In the midst of all the arguing Piper, Paige, Cole, and Leo orbed into the warehouse.

"Phoebe!" Shouted Paige happily, "We've been looking everywhere for you. We tracked you in like eight different locations." Cori and Gabe stood silently assessing the new arrivals, they were certain they could take them on if necessary. While Piper and Paige rushed over to Phoebe, Cole eyed the two kids. Why did Rafferty value them so much? He wondered. They both looked so frightened and vulnerable.

"So who are you two?" Questioned Paige finally.

"That's none of your business. Did you do what we asked?" Cori said defiantly.

"No. We'll be taking our sister now though." Paige grabbed Phoebe's arm and drug her over to Leo where they prepared to orb out.

"I don't think so." Said Cori while manufacturing a fireball in her hand and flinging it at the witches.

"Cori don't!" Gabriel said, still standing motionless.

"They're not leaving until he's dead Gabe, they're not. We aren't going back." She then turned back to the witches, who were restrained for the moment by Phoebe, and shot another ball of fire their way.

"Fine, you wanna play?" Taunted Paige.

"Paige stop, they're just kids." Phoebe said calmly, trying to control her sister.

"Yeah, demonic kids." Added Piper "Phoebe we can't trust them, they said they were going to kill you." Whispered Piper so only her sisters could here.

"Please Piper, just let me talk to them. They're just scared." Piper reluctantly nodded and Phoebe smiled.

"Phoebe," said Cole walking over to her and grabbing her arm, "I think you should listen to your sisters."

"I though at least you would agree with me Cole, I guess I was wrong." Phoebe shook free of his grasp and walked closer to Cori and Gabe. "We can help you get away from him." Phoebe said to the two kids. Before either of them could answer a loud burst came from a corner of the room. From the cloud, Rafferty emerged.

"Excuse me witches, but those belong to me." He smiled and walked towards the kids, who backed off in fear. 


	7. Safe and Sound?

__

A/N: I have sort of abandoned this story for some time. I just felt like updating. Maybe if I get reviews I'll update more often (wink wink)!

__

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Charmed, just Gabriel and Rafferty.

****

Chapter Seven

Before Rafferty managed to get out another word, Cole flung an energy ball at him. Rafferty managed to shimmer to another location, successfully dodging the ball.

"Stupid witches. Just give me what I came for." He spat menacingly.

"Go to hell." Phoebe retorted, walking towards the children defensively. "You're not leaving with these kids." Piper and Paige exchanged worried glances. They were obviously not ready to die for two children they believed to be demons. Piper walked towards Phoebe, grabbing her arm and urging her back, away from the danger. Phoebe glared angrily at her sisters before whispering, "I'm helping them with or without your help." She shrugged free of Piper's grasp and placed an arm on Gabe's shoulder. Gabe looked at her in surprise; he had never had anybody defend him before. 

"How sweet." Rafferty smirked, watching Phoebe push Gabe behind her, out of Rafferty's immediate grasp. Piper sighed and reluctantly stepped up next to Phoebe. Phoebe turned to her and smiled gratefully. "Corinne, Gabriel, come with me now and I won't hurt your new friends." Rafferty said solemnly, obviously not wanting to start a fight with the notorious Charmed ones. Gabe remained silent and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"We're not going back." Cori replied indignantly.

"Fine." Rafferty said, manufacturing a blue orb in his hand and hurling it at Cole and Paige, who stood a few feet back from Piper, Phoebe, and the kids. The two were knocked to the floor. Piper stepped forward and attempted to blow Rafferty up but he seemed to be immune.

"Cole, energy ball, now!" Phoebe shouted, looking back at Cole who had quickly risen from the floor. Cole rapidly produced an orb of energy and thrust it towards Rafferty. Before any of the witches could react, Rafferty mentally pulled Cori in front of him. The energy ball tore into her body, throwing her limply to the floor. Rafferty stood, cockily smiling.

"Oops." He smirked in Cole's direction. He turned his gaze to Gabe who had kneeled next to a seemingly lifeless Cori. "I'll see you later." He winked at Gabe and shimmered out, just missing another energy ball that Cole had flung. Leo ran over to Cori and placed his hands over her body, but nothing happened.

"Leo stop messing around." Phoebe said when the usual healing light failed to appear.

"I'm not fooling around." Leo said through his teeth, trying to remain quiet so Gabe wouldn't hear. "I can't heal her. She must be a demon, or evil."

"It couldn't be a spell?" Phoebe asked, kneeling next to Cori's body and stroking her hair adoringly.

"I don't think so." Leo whispered sullenly. Leo rose from the floor and went to make sure Piper was unharmed.

"She's not evil." Gabe urged, his eyes wet with tears. "She can't be evil." Gabe leaned against the warehouse wall, staring at Cori's now colorless face. Phoebe remained silent; she didn't know what to say.

"Pheebs." Piper whispered, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" Phoebe followed Piper over to a small circle Leo, Cole, and Paige had formed. "What are we going to do about demon child number two over there?" Piper asked, once she and Phoebe had reached the others.

"He's not a demon." Phoebe urged, placing her hands wearily on her head. "He's a just a little boy who lost someone important to him." She continued.

"Pheebs, no offense but you thought that girl was just an innocent little girl and she turned out to be evil. What are the chances that he's innocent? They grew up the same way and in the same house. We just can't chance it." Paige said.

"What do you want to do with him then Paige? You want to kill him?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"That's not what I meant--" Paige started.

"What did you mean then?" Phoebe turned away from Paige and faced the rest of the group. "Before we label him as evil or a demon we need to be sure he's not innocent. That's what we do isn't it? Protect the innocent?" Phoebe looked from Leo to Piper, hoping for a response.

"Phoebe's right." Leo interjected finally. "If he does turn out to be a demon...well, we'll deal with that then." Paige sighed defiantly, obviously not agreeing with Leo's decision. Phoebe smiled and walked back over to Gabe who had not moved from his original position on the wall.

"So, I have a question to ask you." Phoebe began. Gabe looked up from the floor and glanced pitifully at Phoebe. "You need a safe place to stay and we've got a spare room..."

"You want me to stay with you?" Gabe asked surprised. "You're not afraid I'll kill you in your sleep or poison your water?" Gabe asked almost sarcastically.

"I'll chance it." Phoebe smiled. She placed a hand on Gabe's shoulders and led him over to the others. They orbed/shimmered out of the warehouse and within seconds were back in the comfort of the manor. 

***

Once in the manor, Cole shimmered out, probably to the penthouse.

"You have a really nice house." Gabe said quietly as he followed Phoebe and Piper to the attic. They hoped to find something in the Book of Shadows about their current predicament. "It's really...homey."

"Where did you live before?" Phoebe asked curiously, pushing open the attic door.

"A house, I guess, it wasn't like this though." Gabe replied, gazing around the rather cluttered attic. Phoebe smiled as she silently approached the Book of Shadows. For a while, she flipped through the pages, not really sure of what she was looking for. Piper entered and exited the attic sporadically while Gabe sat on the floor, flipping through a book he found on the attic floor. Paige, however, still discontented about allowing Gabe, a possible demon, in the house, remained alone in the kitchen, brewing simple vanquishing potion after simple vanquishing potion. After a bit longer, Phoebe slammed the book closed and rubbed her eyes tiresomely.

"I'm going to get some food from the kitchen. Are you hungry?" Phoebe asked, rising from the floor.

"No thank you." Gabe said, briefly looking up from his book. Phoebe smiled at him once more before exiting the attic and heading to the kitchen.

"So how's little demon boy doing?" Paige asked when she saw Phoebe enter the kitchen.

"Why do hate him so much Paige?" Phoebe asked, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water.

"I don't hate him Phoebe, I just don't think it's very wise to bring a possible demon into the house. He and that Rafferty dude could be in cahoots. They could have planned this from the beginning." Paige urged.

"Why would they do that? To get into our house? Steal some family photos, maybe a book or two?" Phoebe questioned sarcastically.

"Hmmm...I wonder what a demon might want from our house?" Paige asked, equally as sarcastic as her sister. "Maybe the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe stopped drinking and set the bottle forcefully on the counter.

"I left him alone in the attic." Phoebe confessed. Paige sighed and ran up the stairs to the attic. Once both sisters had reached the doorway they were relieved to see Gabe still seated on the floor. Phoebe smirked as she brushed passed Paige. Phoebe went back to the window where she had previously been studying the Book, but the Book of Shadows was gone. She looked towards Gabe. The Book of Shadows was open in front of him. He flipped through the pages with ease. _Good_, thought Phoebe, _definitely not an evil demon_.

"Hey!" Paige shouted at Gabe as she entered the attic. Gabe shut the book, obviously startled by Paige's loud outburst. "I told you..." Paige said forcefully to Phoebe as she walked towards Gabe and grabbed the book off the floor.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what it was. I recognized the picture on the front and--" Gabe stated apologetically before being cut off by Piper who had abruptly entered the attic.

"What picture? This one?" Piper asked, pointing to the familiar Halliwell symbol on the cover of the Book. Gabe nodded while nervously fidgeting on the floor. He suspected they were angry and would make him leave the house, he knew that if that happened Rafferty would find him very quickly. "Where have you seen it before?"

"On my arm." He replied simply. The witches exchanged confused glances before calling for Leo.

"We'll be right back." Phoebe said to Gabe, smiling. She then followed her sisters down to the second floor. Within seconds Leo had orbed into the manor.

"Leo, what's going on?" Paige asked impatiently. "Why does some child demon have our symbol on his arm?"

"He's not a demon!" Phoebe urged once again.

"You both need to calm down." Piper said, her older sister instincts kicking in. She turned her attention to her husband. "So what did the Elders say, if anything?"

"They know who is he and what he is too I guess, but they said you need to figure it out on your own." Leo responded.

"Do you know?" Phoebe asked suspiciously. Leo looked quickly at the floor before responding.

"If I do know, it doesn't matter, I can't help you figure it out." Before the witches could question Leo any further, Cole shimmered in. Phoebe looked away from him, still hurt by his distrust in her beliefs.

"In the Underworld Rafferty's gathering more demons, he's going to try and kill you again." He spat out before anyone could acknowledge his arrival.

"Should have figured." Paige muttered. Just then, Gabe emerged from the attic and walked slowly down the stairs. Cole was the first to notice him.

"He's still here, shouldn't he be off at...at...little demon school?" Cole whispered to the others.

"He's not a demon." Phoebe whispered angrily back at Cole before walking over to Gabe.

"Don't mention the demon thing around her, she's a little touchy." Paige warned Cole.

"Why? It's his fault Rafferty wants to kill you, he just wants to get to him." Cole replied pointing to Gabe. Meanwhile, Gabe had mentioned to Phoebe that his hunger was growing so the two had headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Piper, still with the others on the second floor, suddenly recalled the conversation they had been having before Cole appeared.

"At least tell us if he's demonic or not." Piper pleaded to her husband.

"He knows?" Cole asked, motioning to Leo.

"Yeah but he won't tell us anything." Paige retorted with attitude.

"I can't, I have to heed the word of the Elders." Leo stated, knowing full well that the sisters and Cole knew of his White lighter responsibility. "But," He began, drawing on their anticipation, "he's not evil."

"Well we already knew that." Piper said, clearly exasperated.

*Meanwhile in the kitchen*

"Who's the tall guy?" Gabe asked as he bit into the sandwich Phoebe had prepared for him.

"That's Cole." She answered hoping he wouldn't delve deeper into the mystery that was their relationship.

"He doesn't really like me, none of them do."

"They're just...nervous. We have to be careful about who we let into the house because of the--"

"The book, right? That big book?" Gabe guessed.

"Yeah, it's a very special book that belongs to this family. It's been passed down for years. If a demon ever got it, who knows what would happen." Just as she finished that sentence, Cole walked into the kitchen. He glanced quickly yet suspiciously over at Gabe before grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "How are they doing up there?" Phoebe asked, trying to release a little of the tension that had arisen in the room.

"Arguing with Leo, he won't say anything and it's driving Piper crazy."

"Won't say anything about what?" Gabe asked curiously and quietly, he was quite a bit intimidated by Cole.

"About you, actually." Phoebe answered. 

"Me? What does he know about me?"

"Apparently everything." Phoebe responded, grabbing the now empty plate from in front of Gabe.

"Well, I could tell you about me if you want."

"We need an impartial third party to do the telling. We need to know the truth, not some skewed version of reality." Cole answered harshly, taking a sip from the bottle. Phoebe instinctively elbowed him in the gut.

"You think I'd lie." Gabe stated intuitively.

"I don't." Phoebe said honestly. Cole, not wanting to answer the question, left to join Piper, Paige, and Leo once again. 

"Are you two married?" Gabe asked innocently, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"No we are not." Phoebe answered starkly.

"You seem to have a...a connection." Gabe offered.

"We have a very complicated history." Phoebe smiled falsely and took a drink of water. Gabe, unsatisfied with her answer went back to his food. "How long have you had the symbol on your arm?" Phoebe asked, resting her head on her hands.

"Forever I guess. It's always been here." Gabe rolled up his shirtsleeve and plain, as day was the Halliwell symbol. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." Phoebe replied. "But I'm going to find out." Phoebe smiled at Gabe mysteriously and headed towards the attic to find Leo. 


	8. Bright Idea

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!

__

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews; they make me want to keep writing :) I wrote this chapter kinda fast, I wanted to get it posted before I go on vacation. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

****

Chapter Eight

Up in the attic Piper and Paige were drilling Leo for information while Cole sulked against a wall.

"Just one question Leo, please!" Paige begged as she followed Leo around the cramped attic.

"I can't! Piper please tell her that I can't." Leo turned exasperated to his wife who simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at her husband demandingly.

"Come on Leo..." Paige pleaded once again. 

"No! How many times do I have to say it? You have to figure this one out on your our, Elders orders."

"Stupid Elders." Piper muttered under her breath.

"I have charges to look after, so if I'm not needed here any longer I'll be on my way." Leo looked at the solemn faces around the room before orbing out. Piper and Paige went back to rifling through the Book of Shadows and were doing so when Phoebe walked in.

"How's it going?" She asked her sisters.

"Awful. Leo left without telling us anything." Paige spat angrily as she flipped through pages. "There's absolutely nothing in here about that kid. Where do the Elders expect us to look?" Paige asked rhetorically.

"Maybe we should focus more on Rafferty and less on Gabriel." Phoebe suggested tiresomely. Cole, hearing the mention of a demon, perked up and strolled over to the group.

"Do you want me to go to the Underworld and see what I can find?" He asked, eager to be of service and prove his worth to Phoebe.

"Hey, maybe the demons in the Underworld know something about the kid." Paige suggested.

"Gabriel, his name is Gabriel, and I think we should focus on the threat at hand right now--" Phoebe began as she exasperatedly rubbed her temple.

"He could be a threat." Paige interrupted.

"He's not, he's not a threat. If he was a threat the Elders would have told Leo to tell us that we were in danger." Phoebe practically screamed as she paced around the room angrily. Paige, Piper, and Cole exchanged thoughtful glances.

"That makes sense." Piper mumbled as she joined Paige by the Book of Shadows. "We probably should focus on--" Before she could finish her sentence Rafferty appeared in the corner of the attic.

"Hello everyone, long time to see." He smiled broadly, revealing two rows of sinister yellow teeth. The witches quickly stopped bickering and took a defensive stance while Cole, who had earlier seated himself on the couch, stood up. 

"What the hell do you want?" Piper questioned angrily.

"What, I can't just drop by for a chat?" He grinned cockily as the witches prepared to attack. "But really, I didn't come here to fight, not today anyway."

"What then?" Cole asked, stepping towards the sisters.

"I came here to warn you." He spoke softly, his tone anticipant of his message.

"Of what?" Phoebe asked, almost whispering. Phoebe feared he would say something to disprove her trust in the goodness of Gabriel.

"His potential. He could kill all of you with the swoosh of a hand." Rafferty symbolically waved his hand in front of his body.

"Gabe wouldn't hurt anyone." Phoebe defended, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Stupid witch," Rafferty smirked, "you don't know him at all. He's grown up around evil, he is evil--"

"He's not evil, we know he's not evil." Phoebe announced, almost angry with Rafferty.

"How do you know? Because he can touch your silly book." Once again Rafferty smirked. "That's just how powerful he is." Phoebe was about to put forth another emotional outburst when Cole cut in.

"So why are you here? Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

"Go ahead. I just came to offer you my services." Rafferty smiled evilly.

"And what would those be?" Cole continued.

"I'm willing to take him off your hands."

"No!" Phoebe interrupted once again letting her emotions dictate her speech. She couldn't explain why, but something compelled her to protect this boy, no matter the opposition.

"Get out of here." Piper warned. Rafferty chuckled to himself before waving and shimmering out. Piper turned to Phoebe, a compassionate look on her face. "He could have been telling the truth."

"He was lying." Phoebe whispered, turning away from her sister.

"Why do you care so much about this kid?" Paige asked, placing a comforting hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"I don't know." Phoebe said solemnly. Before any of them could reply, Gabe poked his head into the attic.

"Is everything okay?" He asked quietly, already knowing that it was not. Phoebe turned to Gabe and nodded silently, not able to say anything. She then headed to the doorway where Gabe was standing.

"Phoebe," Piper began, sensing that Phoebe was about to leave the room, "we need to talk about this."

"You deal with it, I can't." She replied, following Gabe down the stairs.

"This is ridiculous." Paige mumbled as she slouched on the couch. "The kid's evil and we can't do anything about it."

"He could have brainwashed her." Piper offered.

"Or used a spell." Paige supplied in return.

"How can you both be so quick to distrust your own sister, yet be so quick to trust a demon?" Cole asked, leaning against the attic wall.

"I don't distrust Phoebe, I just know that the kid is evil." Paige replied. "We have to get him out of this house."

"I could take him." Cole offered.

"Phoebe would never let you." Piper replied knowingly.

"She wouldn't know it was me."

"You want to kidnap him?" Paige asked. "That's no way to make her like you again." Cole glared at her before answering,

"I'll take him to the Underworld, he'll be out of the house, you'll all be safe."

"Works for me." Piper stated as she closed the Book of Shadows decisively. 

***

Night approached rapidly. Phoebe made Gabriel a small bed on the couch where he soon fell into a pleasant slumber. Phoebe, after making sure Gabe was safe and asleep, prepared to go to sleep herself. Once in bed, she heard a slight knocking at her door, Piper soon popped her head in.

"How are you doing?" Piper asked sweetly, seating herself on the end of Phoebe's bed.

"I'm fine, just fine." Phoebe replied falsely.

"I'm sorry we were kinda hard on you today." Piper stated, her voice full of compassion.

"I understand, you're scared, it's fine."

"It's not fine, we should have been more supportive of your feelings. We should have trusted you."

"Do you trust me now?" Phoebe asked seriously, desperately wanting her sisters approval. Before Piper could answer a loud thud echoed through the house, followed by a muffled scream.

"Gabe..." Phoebe whispered as she hurried out of bed and down the stairs. She was just in time to see a large body shimmer out of the house holding an obviously scared and struggling Gabe. Phoebe remained speechless, not sure of what to say. Piper looked at her sister, waiting for a reaction. "What was that? Where...?" Unable to finish her sentence she slumped onto the couch.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, watching her sister in anguish. From the stairwell, Paige appeared.

"What happened?" She asked loudly, wanting to seem concerned.

"Gabe's gone." Piper replied, mentally telling her sister to tone it down. Before Paige could express yet another outburst of concern, a visibly disgruntled Leo orbed in. 

"What the hell did you do?" He yelled, looking at Piper and Paige.

__

A/N (again): Sorry for the ending, I didn't want to get into the whole Underworld thing just yet. And...Gabe is going to find out that Phoebe and Cole are his parents very soon, just not quite yet :) Please review!


	9. Revelation

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, I'm just using the characters and the ideas from the show for the purposes of writing this little fanfic!

__

A/N: Thanks everyone for your nice reviews, I love reading them. And because of them I wanted to get this chapter up quickly. It's kind of long, but Cole and Phoebe will finally realize that Gabe is their son! Yay! Okay, enjoy and as always, take a moment to review! Oh and by the way, the stuff in italics is Phoebe's premonition-enjoy!

****

Chapter Nine

The room was silent for a moment; no one wanted to take on an angry Leo. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Phoebe, her eyes darting anxiously around the room. "What did they do?"

"Why don't you tell her." Leo stated sternly, addressing both Piper and Paige.

"We...we didn't do anythin--" Paige began while staring guiltily at the floor.

"That's bullshit!" Leo yelled again. None of them had heard Leo get this close to cussing before; they were dumbfounded. "The Elders know what you organized with Cole, they're pretty pissed off. You could have sent Gabe off to his death, how could you be so stupid, so selfish? He makes you a little uncomfortable so you ship him off even after I TOLD you he wasn't evil. What were you thinking?" He yelled.

"Wait, you did this?" Phoebe asked weakly, looking at her sisters, her expression wrought with hurt.

"Phoebe...we didn't know..." Piper whispered, already ashamed of her actions.

"You didn't have to know, you just had to trust me and you couldn't even do that." Phoebe turned her back to them to hide her tears. "I can't believe you would trust a demon over your own sister." Phoebe whispered, her back still turned.

"Sounds a little familiar." Paige mumbled to Piper, remembering what Cole had said earlier that day.

"You have to get him back, now." Leo ordered, still looking at Piper and Paige.

"Maybe if you told us a little more about him we would be a little quicker to help." Paige hinted.

"I told you I can't. All you have to know is that he is an innocent, it is therefore your job to protect him." Leo stated. He looked at Phoebe compassionately just before orbing out. Once he was gone the room again became silent.

"Phoebe I really am sorry." Piper urged, daring to break the intolerable silence.

"It's a little late for that." Phoebe said as she headed for the stairs. "I'm going to get him back, if you want to help me that's fine, but I don't expect anything." Before she could finish the sentence she had disappeared up the stairs on her way to the attic.

"I feel terrible." Paige murmured as she collapsed on the couch.

"We should have trusted her. I should have listened to Leo." Piper said as she joined Paige, sulking on the sofa.

"Why do you think Gabe's so important? And when did he become an innocent?" Paige asked, glancing over at her sister, waiting for a response.

"I don't know, but I'm going to help Phoebe, maybe then she won't hate me so much."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she hates me more. Or maybe Cole, she might hate him the most." Paige rambled on as the two of them climbed the stairs to the attic where Phoebe sat sifting through an old wooden chest.

"When is Cole coming back?" Phoebe asked coldly when she heard her sisters enter the room.

"We didn't really--" Piper began.

"You didn't talk about it, great. We can't do much until Cole gets back, it could be days." Phoebe sighed deeply and with complete disgust at what her sisters and Cole had done. "Where was Cole going to take Gabe? You must at least know that." The room was silent, Phoebe looked over her shoulder at Piper and Paige who stood, staring at the ground. Phoebe shook her head angrily and continued rifling through the chest.

"We only did it--" Paige started.

"I don't care why you did it Paige. You put an innocent in extreme danger, he could be dead and you would be to blame." Phoebe said without looking at her sisters. Before Paige or Piper could respond Cole appeared in the doorway. He looked over at Phoebe anxiously, hoping she didn't know what he had done. "Where is he?" She asked hurriedly as she stood up to face him.

"Who?" Cole asked, playing dumb.

"She knows Cole." Piper mumbled.

"Where is he?" Phoebe repeated.

"He's in the Underworld." Cole stated simply as he walked idly around in the attic.

"He's an innocent." Paige added, hoping to jog Cole's memory.

"How's that?" Cole asked, his face contorted with confusion.

"Leo said he's not evil and that we have to protect him." Paige replied. Cole sighed exhaustedly before saying,

"I left him with this demon I used to do business with, he's harmless."

"Then why is Leo so worried? Why are the Elders so upset?" Phoebe questioned, almost yelling out of frustration. No one spoke for some time. No one in the room knew the answers, not yet anyway.

"I'll...I'll go get him." Cole suggested, preparing to shimmer out of the attic.

"I'm coming with you." Phoebe demanded, "If you don't trust me, I don't trust you." She added sternly, glancing around the room. Before Paige or Piper could object, Phoebe took hold of Cole's arm and the two shimmered into the Underworld.

***

"So where is this demon friend of yours?" Phoebe questioned harshly once she and Cole had reached the lanky depths of the Underworld. Cole glanced quickly at Phoebe as if to acknowledge her question, just before pacing around the room searching for his mysterious demon friend.

"Riley!" Cole yelled as he searched the cracks and caves of the room. "Riley where are you?" He yelled again, waiting for a response.

"Where is he Cole?" Phoebe asked impatiently as she too began pacing around the room nervously. She could sense something wrong in the room, something not quite right even for the Underworld. She tiresomely placed her hand on a rock that protruded from the wall. Instantly, she was sucked into a premonition.

__

She is in the Underworld, this time with Cole, Piper, and Paige. She looks around the room for Gabriel but he is nowhere in sight.

"Where is he Rafferty?" Cole yells, threatening Rafferty with an energy ball. Rafferty smirks before replying,

"You'll never get him, he will become evil and he will kill you all." Before Cole has a chance to throw the energy ball at the demon, four more large demons materialize behind Rafferty.

"Freeze them Piper!" Paige yells frantically, overwhelmed by the sudden additions to the room.

"You're not getting out of here alive witches," Rafferty threatens, "and demon." he adds, glancing at Cole.

"Try us." Piper encourages. The demons barrel towards the witches. They reach Paige first and effortlessly knock her off her feet.

"Freeze them!" Phoebe yells as she watches Paige struggle to regain her footing.

"I can't, they won't freeze." Piper yells back, ducking to avoid one of the cumbersome demons.

"Like I said, you won't get out of here alive," Rafferty smiles maliciously and walks towards Phoebe, not taking his gaze off of her, "not you, your sisters, your boyfriend...or your son."

"My what?" Phoebe asks, her knees feeling weak.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Cole asked, placing a comforting hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"I'm...I'm just fine." Phoebe mumbled.

"Did you get a premonition? Do you know where Riley and Gabriel are?" Cole asked anxiously. Phoebe, unsure of how to answer his question said,

"No, not exactly."

"You didn't get a premonition?" Cole asked, confused by her vagueness. Phoebe ignored Cole's questions, not wanting to reveal what she had just seen. Cole turned away from Phoebe and continued searching the cavern for the demon and the kid.

"Riley!" He yelled again, wanting desperately to get a response so Phoebe's anger towards him would diminish. Before an answer came a demon shimmered in behind them, unfortunately it was not the demon they were looking for.

"Hello, not what you expected?" Rafferty asked, grimacing at Phoebe and Cole.

"Where is he Rafferty?" Cole questioned harshly, referring to Gabriel.

"Who? Gabriel? Oh he's fine, he's at home actually." Rafferty smiled menacingly. Before Phoebe or Cole could respond, Paige and Piper orbed into the Underworld. When Phoebe caught sight of them, her breath caught in her throat, her premonition was about to become reality.

"How nice, a little family reunion, too bad someone's missing." Rafferty mused after he caught sight of Piper and Paige.

"What is he doing here?" Paige asked Phoebe upon seeing (and hearing) Rafferty. Phoebe was too stunned to answer; she had to figure out a way to stop her premonition from happening. Before she could do anything, Cole manufactured an energy ball.

"Where is he Rafferty?" Cole yells, threatening Rafferty with the energy ball.

"Oh no." Phoebe murmured under her breath. 

"You'll never get him, he will become evil and he will kill you all." Before Cole has a chance to throw the energy ball at the demon, four more large demons materialize behind Rafferty. Phoebe reacted quickly.

"Cole, this is what my premonition was, they're going to overpower us." Phoebe whispered, scooting next to Cole.

"I thought you didn't get a premonition." Cole whispered back.

"I did, I lied. We have to hurry. He has Gabe somewhere, I think he'll hurt him." While they were talking, the rest of the premonition was being acted out. Paige was flung to the ground and Piper was quickly being cornered in the cave. 

"What are you two gossiping about?" Rafferty asked cockily, strolling closer to Phoebe and Cole. "You won't get out of here alive you know," He looked directly at Phoebe, "not you, your sisters, your boyfriend...or your son."

"My what?" Phoebe asked, forgetting about Cole and her sisters. 

"Don't tell me you didn't know something was special about him." Rafferty stated, strolling closer and closer to Phoebe. Meanwhile, Cole had joined in the fight against the four big demons. He flung countless energy balls at them only to have them deflected.

"Cole, I think if we kill Rafferty, they'll go away." Piper yelled amidst her struggles.

"What are you talking about Rafferty? Where is my son?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"Pheebs, you have to kill him, these demons are too strong." Piper yelled to her sister, who had become oblivious to everything around her.

"You know where your son is, you should at least. You've had him in your home for the past day." Rafferty said smiling, glancing around the room at the overpowered witches.

"Gabriel..." Phoebe mumbled to herself, trying to deal with what Rafferty had just told her.

"It's such a shame you'll never see him again." Rafferty grinned evilly and shimmered out, leaving the corpse of an injured demon behind. As soon as Rafferty had left, the four large demons disappeared as well. Cole walked over to the corpse.

"It's Riley, he's alive, but barely." Cole said softly, looking up, waiting for a reaction from Phoebe, Piper, or Paige, but no such reaction came. Piper and Paige were preoccupied with their many wounds while Phoebe stood, her back against a wall, thinking about what Rafferty had just told her.

"Why does he always do that? It's like he just comes here to taunt us." Paige said, referring to Rafferty. 

"Pheebs are you okay?" Piper asked, ignoring Paige's initial question. 

"No, I'm not okay," Phoebe whispered before looking at Cole, "Gabe's not just an innocent," she began, "he's our son."

__

A/N (again): So what do you think? I will try to get the next chapter up soon but no promises. Please review, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
